


Прочь из моей головы

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Несколько суток назад Хакс считал день гибели Старкиллера одним из худших. Он бы расхохотался сейчас — и не может.





	Прочь из моей головы

**Author's Note:**

> mind break, зубодробительный слог, попытка в фикс-ит, ретеллинг «Последних джедаев»

 

Хакс чувствует желчь в горле и сглатывает. Старкиллер виден в иллюминатор, и потому он не отрываясь смотрит в иллюминатор. Годы работы пылают довольно красиво, а в ушах уже практически слышно рык Сноука. Или не его — Хакс оборачивается и с усталым волнением смотрит, как мечется по койке в беспамятстве Рен. Проигравший сегодня так же глупо. Пройдет, должно быть, немало времени, прежде чем можно будет безнаказанно тыкать ему в лицо поражением от руки мусорщицы. 

Хакс садится рядом с ним и прикрывает глаза на мгновение. Этот день — если не самый поганый в жизни, то точно в первой тройке, а прогнозы на завтрашний не вселяют практически никаких надежд. В голове тонко звенит, ноги гудят. Но он хотя бы цел, в отличие от Рена, который...

— Прочь... — бормочет тот невнятно. — Прочь. Не хочу.

Хакс оборачивается к нему и вглядывается в напряженное, покрытое испариной лицо. Ресницы дрожат, зубы крепко сжаты, но рана на боку при ближайшем рассмотрении вскрывшейся не выглядит, бинт наложен ровно и не кровит. И потому Хакс продолжает хмуро следить за показателями на экране, а Рен продолжает мелко дрожать. Он стонет злобно, по-звериному, выдыхает сквозь зубы. Иногда среди стонов можно разобрать обрывки слов — он несколько раз произносит имя мусорщицы, но чаще лишь повторяет «нет». Когда он вскрикивает громче и застывает на койке, Хакс несколько мгновений медлит и все равно позволяет себе придвинуться ближе. Показатели все еще в относительной норме, но что-то внутри иррационально замирает.

— Рен? — зовет он осторожно. И, не получив ответа, касается его левого плеча. — Рен.

Хакс наклоняется еще немного. Все, что он хочет услышать — вздох, пусть хриплый или слабый. Машины не заглушают его тревогу.

— Рен.

Карие глаза открываются слишком внезапно, и Хакс отшатывается, когда Рен бьет его наотмашь по лицу.

— Прочь! — рявкает он, слепо, судорожно шаря взглядом по комнате. — Не позволю!

Он рывком садится на постели, пытается сбросить с себя тонкое покрывало — этого не может позволить уже сам Хакс.

— Немедленно лягте на место, или вам вколют успокоительное, — как можно тверже произносит он, упершись ладонью Рену в грудь. — Сейчас же.

Тот вскидывает голову, и Хакс понимает, что он не видит его. Рассеченное лицо искажается от злости.

— Нет! — он снова кричит и взмахивает рукой. Хакс с удивлением успевает почувствовать, как ноги отрываются от пола. Как гудит от боли спина.

Именно к этому моменту он столько раз возвращается позже, думая, насколько мало ценил то, что, оказывается, всегда имел при себе. Гораздо ценнее всего, что он когда-либо представлял. Даже Старкиллера.

Голова взрывается болью, подобной которой Хакс не испытывал никогда — но даже эта мысль приходит далеко не сразу. Он больше не способен думать. Не способен видеть, слышать, он не различает цветов и запахов, боль вонзается слишком глубоко. В самую глубь, сокрушает в прах крепости и затворы, прошивает насквозь вплоть до его спрятанного за всеми бесчисленными кругами обороны Я. Он ненавидит себя так сильно, что готов разорвать изнутри. Он унижен настолько, что грязный снег под ногами рядом с ним уместен. Он разочарован — во всем, что когда-либо было и чем когда-либо был он. Его поражению нет ни прощения, ни объяснения — Хакс хватает ртом воздух, но ощущает на языке лишь железо. Щеки влажные, но он не в силах пошевелить рукой, чтобы отереть их. Не может помыслить их отереть.

Его больше нет.

Рен на силу выпутывается из покрывала и падает на колени рядом с ним. Хакс леденеет от новой волны, животного ужаса и осознания того, что все его страшные тайны оказались на виду. От того, что он допустил еще одну ошибку, сломав единственное, что осталось целым сегодня. Губы Рена шевелятся, он что-то говорит, но разобрать невозможно. Единственное, что выходит у Хакса — это сжать наконец пальцы в кулак.

Заметив это, Рен замирает на миг и поднимается. Его шатает, но он все равно выходит из каюты непонятно куда. Хакс не в состоянии остановить его — или понять, что должен это сделать. Одиночество, брошенность, такие знакомые, сковывают обручем грудную клетку. И каждый раз распадаются со злобой на самого себя, на слабость. 

Хакс с усилием переводит взгляд на свою руку.

Когда затопившее его целиком море отступает, когда проходят несколько минут страха перед тем, чтобы заглянуть внутрь и оценить ущерб, Хакс заглядывает. Следующее, что он помнит, это все равно излившаяся на пол каюты желчь. Гул, стоящий в висках — и мешанина слов и чувств. Хаос, подобный хаосу внешнему. С этим человеку справиться невозможно. Никто бы не смог, и он не сможет.

Ему нужно закрыть глаза и лечь. Лечь немедленно, уснуть или потерять сознание, если это поможет ощутить хоть на мгновение покой и тишину. Малую толику тишины.

Когда тело перестают сводить пустые спазмы, Хакс, отерев рот рукой, поднимается, держась за стену. 

Ноги дрожат, и остановить дрожь не выходит, поэтому приходится идти медленней. Здесь, на этом корабле, не так много места — воспоминание нечеткое, сбоящее и затертое, но лучшего Хакс позволить себе не может. В коридоре он делает всего несколько шагов до соседней каюты. Она должна быть пуста. Если нет, если его увидят, то все пропало.

Но она пуста, и в ней тоже есть койка. Хакс сползает на нее, обмякает. Взгляд, которым он смотрит в стену, должно быть, пуст, как у тряпичной куклы. Он не знает, сколько времени уходит у него на то, чтобы сложить из осколков эту простую, внятную мысль, но она в конце концов появляется перед ним и ставит его перед фактом.

Судя по всему, Рен в своей тупой животной ярости снес играючи все, что так кропотливо возвел в податливом и послушном только ему разуме Хакс. У него больше нет щитов. Или копий. Он бесполезен, и то, что Сноук узнает об этом, — лишь дело времени.

Он проиграл.

 

***

 

Когда Хакс прибывает на дредноут и получает свои законные два часа личного времени, глухая раздавленность отходит на второй план, уступая место злости. Потому что он не собирается сдаваться. Потому что Рен ответит за это — и исправит это, как только операция по ликвидации Сопротивления закончится. Он заставит Рена исправить, даже если придется вцепиться тому в глотку зубами. При этой мысли Хакс запрокидывает голову и громко, высоко смеется. Хохочет несколько минут без остановки, не зная, как прекратить. Приходится заткнуть рот рукой, чтобы прервать этот отвратительный звук. В наступившей тишине по спине пробегает холодок, и Хакс бежит в ванную, спотыкаясь раз или два. Он слишком сильно сжимает края раковины и слишком пристально вглядывается в зеркальное стекло. Свел ли проклятый Рен его с ума или нет? Он не чувствует себя умалишенным — впрочем, как и все умалишенные.

Он пытается улыбнуться — лицо жалко перекашивает в кривой ухмылке. Пытается расслабить его, но привычная бесстрастная маска позорно дрожит. Это непозволительно — и вспышка ярости заставляет его оскалить зубы и свести брови, превращая в дикое животное. 

Губы тоже мелко подрагивают, и Хакс с омерзением прикрывает их ладонью, признавая для себя еще один факт. Внешней защиты Рен лишил его тоже. Теперь он безвозвратно утратил контроль над собой, его лицо — бесхитростнее лица пятилетнего ребенка. Чтобы скрыть что-то хотя бы от подчиненных, придется очень постараться, а для самого Рена или, тем более, Верховного лидера предстоит сделать невозможное. Полтора оставшихся часа Хакс тренируется у зеркала, раз за разом пытаясь добиться привычной смены привычных эмоций. Ему не нужно учиться заново, он знает, кто он такой, помнит, какой он. И это Рен у него не отберет.

Получается, к вящему раздражению, далеко не сразу, но по истечении часа он уже в состоянии скрывать большую часть сиюминутных порывов. Хотя от самой этой мысли губы расползаются в самодовольной ухмылке, при виде которой Хакс еле сдерживается, чтобы не разбить стекло. Он обходится коротким криком. 

За своими нехитрыми упражнениями он осторожно заглядывает внутрь себя и все больше убеждается в том, что не безумен. Однако строгий, почти звенящий порядок, царящий обычно в его голове, смят, скомкан и разбросан по разным уголкам сознания. Хакс помнит большинство целей, планов, стратегий, все свое знание, накапливаемое скрупулезно за долгие годы. Все при нем, но использовать хоть что-то из этого он не в силах. С затаенным страхом Хакс берет в руки датапад, находит в базе один из выпускных тестов. И выдыхает с тихим стоном облегчения: да, его разум все еще знает, как реагировать на угрозы, какие отдавать приказы и в какой момент. Однако когда дело доходит до развернутых описаний, выясняется, что связывать разные ниточки знания воедино Хакс способен теперь довольно слабо. Разум слишком лихорадочно бросается то к одной, то к другой мысли, мешая выстроить логическую цепь, увидеть картину целиком.

А значит, без помощи Рена он потерян как стратег навсегда. Или на срок, куда больший, чем будет готов стерпеть Верховный лидер. Это неприемлемо, это отвратительно, Бездна его поглоти — и датапад с силой летит в кресло. Хакс буравит его ненавидящим взглядом еще минуту и делает шаг к койке, когда вдруг чувствует очередную неостановимую волну. Горло нелепо, незнакомо сдавливает от осознания потери, и Хакс опускается на пол. Он с изумлением понимает, что его трясет от беззвучных рыданий по покойнику. Скорбь и вина, гораздо большие, чем Хакс испытывал когда-то, когда должен был, душат его за двоих. 

— Какая нелепость, — выговаривает он сквозь слезы. — Это просто смешно.

Он знает, что сделал. Знает, что страстно хотел этого, и боялся, и не желал где-то в глубине души, в той части, которая сама напрашивалась под сапог любого желающего с самого детства. Хакс раз за разом смахивает слезы и лишь старается не думать о том, как выглядит. Смотреть на него все равно некому. Уже некому. Теперь. Его вина, и это никак не исправить.

Но, к счастью, этот акт самобичевания недолог. Эмоции постепенно затухают, оставляя Хакса полностью опустошенным. Он усмехается, гораздо незаметнее, чем раньше, — это ему лишь на пользу. Он умывает лицо, плещет в него ледяной водой и в зеркало смотрит уже куда смелее. Через несколько минут он все еще пуст, а потому спокоен. Сосредоточен и готов дальше бороться за благо Порядка. 

Мостик привычно окружает его работой. Взгляды, которые он на себе чувствует, тоже становятся увереннее и спокойнее. А если на то, чтобы отдать приказ, ему требуется на две секунды больше, то эту цену он пока готов, скрепя сердце, платить.

Но просто не бывает никогда. Никогда.

Сопротивление, По Демерон, рушит все его шаткие надежды. Привычных шаблонов на подобное варварство не хватает, и Хакс не в силах ни уловить его умысел вовремя, ни дать достойный отпор. Он действует по отработанной схеме — и первую минуту с удивлением отмечает, что это срабатывает. Но повстанец обыгрывает его. Играючи. Все потраченные им на раздумья секунды оборачиваются против него и вонзаются под кожу иглами. Когда Сноук выходит на связь, он уже понимает, что первая партия завершена не в его пользу. Криффов Кайло Рен.

В повисшей на мостике звенящей тишине Хакс отдает приказы, не обращая внимания на губу, и уходит к себе, понимая, что взорвется криком, если немедленно не окажется в каюте, вдали от свидетелей. Он взрывается все равно, бьет несколько раз по стене, обдирая кожу на костяшках — но это уже его дело. И когда он падает в кресло, никто не видит его, чтобы составить определенное мнение. Презрительно поджать губы и назвать неудачником. Отвернуться и уйти, как сделал бы он сам.

Он закрывает глаза, раздумывая над тем, что должно произойти, чтобы Сноук не почувствовал его состояния, когда Хакс встанет перед ним лицом к лицу. Но ответа все равно нет, есть только факты — и план захвата остатков Сопротивления. Который, возможно, даст ему шанс занять внимание Верховного лидера более важными вещами. Хакс повторяет его вслух несколько раз, пока не уверяется, что сможет произнести его четко, начиная с любой его части. Все это время внутри сохраняется благословенная пустота, будто гулкий экран, ограждающий Хакса от новых глупых вспышек. Он наконец снова вспоминает себя без Рена, лишь наедине с мыслями. Хакс слишком рад, чтобы отказываться или задаваться вопросом, откуда берется непрошеная защита. Этот же экран он с некоторым удивлением чувствует и в тронном зале — так ему гораздо спокойнее. Его ум снова безраздельно принадлежит ему. Сноук ничего не замечает, он даже доволен проделанной работой — и от этого голова становится легкой и хочется рассмеяться прямо в черную маску Рена, явившегося наконец к своему учителю. Хакс заходит в лифт и широко улыбается, смиряясь с собой. Он уверен, что терпеть осталось недолго. Твердое намерение заставить Рена починить разрушенное каменеет внутри с каждой минутой.

Особенно со следующей. Новая волна слишком горячая, и Хакс вынужден немедленно свернуть в более узкий, темный коридор и зажать рукой рот, укусив себя до боли за перчатку. Бушующий коктейль из предательства, обиды и гнева накрывает его с головой, хлещет снова по щекам. Он так устал от пустых придирок... Знакомое, но давно забытое чувство внутри откликается, несется навстречу — приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы не кинуться по коридору прочь, утирая злые слезы. Он не бесполезен. Он значим — все это знают. И ты это знаешь, а потому закрой наконец свой поганый рот и засунь все обвинения себе в глотку.

Когда все стихает и Хакс осторожно выходит из своего укрытия, правую ладонь выламывает от боли. Он морщится и, стянув перчатку, понимает, что слишком долго стискивал на ней зубы. Сделав себе мысленную пометку зайти в медицинский отсек, он снова возвращается на мостик. Не терпится посмотреть на то, как продолжат гореть корабли Сопротивления.

 

***

 

Рен использует его, намеренно или по случайности. Хакс склоняется ко второму, но все равно злится. Он не контейнер для страхов и болей, он не нуждается в чужих слабостях впридачу к обнажившимся своим. Полночи он проводит без сна, просто отделяя себя от него, составляя план, речь, просьбу — что-то, что Рен поймет даже сейчас, на пределе... всего. Но тот решает ударить первым и так невовремя.

Когда на следующий день его охватывает смутное предчувствие опасности и он едва успевает вернуться к себе, скрывшись от внимательных глаз, Хакс не успевает даже добраться до кровати. 

Он ненавидит Сноука. Он ненавидит Сноука настолько, что готов вытянуть ему жилы и играть на них, словно на арфе. Ненавидит больше отца, матери и Третьего, потому что он ничем того не лучше, а притворялся, что это не так. Хакс видит, как наяву, свои крепкие руки на тонком морщинистом горле, видит закатывающиеся глаза и вывалившийся язык, видит розовую пену, выступающую в уголках серых губ... Ему плохо настолько, что он грыз бы пол каюты, если бы мог, но не может и лишь царапает его ногтями, корчась от ненависти небывалой силы. Каждая мышца сведена судорогой, и его выгибает раз за разом, секунду за секундой, пока в мозг ввинчивается идея о Верховном лидере, разрубленном пополам. Хакс знает, что кричал бы так громко, как может, но еле дышит, каждый раз вырывая у себя самого глоток воздуха, словно лично берет осадный форт. Когда наступает момент, в который сил для глотка не остается, Хакс с нежеланными слезами на глазах проклинает Рена еще и еще раз, пока не обмякает наконец, потеряв от этой оглушительной ненависти сознание.

 

***

 

Уже стоя в лифте, который должен поднять его наверх, Хакс предчувствует то, что может там увидеть. У него снова раскалывается голова, у него снова привкус железа во рту, а на не прекращающийся писк в ушах он уже не обращает внимания. Он просто надеется, что это закончится раньше, чем эмоциональные перепады Рена раздавят его окончательно. С каждым разом восстановиться после них все сложнее.

Когда лифт поднимается в тронный зал и Хакс делает первый шаг внутрь, его собственный клубок эмоций по пояс вбивает его в пол. Все разрушено. Все разрушено до основания, и, учитывая удравшую девчонку, нет сомнений в том, где искать виноватых. Сноук под ногами у Хакса абсолютно точно мертв, а еще нелеп и даже смешон. А Рен... Да, Рен лежит тут же, и первый порыв Хакса — пристрелить его самому, наплевав даже на помощь, которую тот ему должен. Сейчас ли свергать Верховного лидера? Почему так важно для Рена сеять хаос повсюду вокруг себя? Он уже обхватывает бластер рукой, когда Рен крупно вздрагивает, во благо себе и самому Хаксу. Прежде чем ощутить новый шквал эмоций их зарвавшегося магистра, Хакс успевает с секунду порадоваться тому, что не успел нажать на курок. Но снова, как по щелчку пальцев, начинает с утроенной силой злиться на себя за очередное поражение. Падение Сноука значит многое, оно значит свободу, силу, но это не все, чего он хотел — и виноват в этом только он сам. Его слабость и неумение прогибать под себя. Это достойно презрения, и Хакс презирает себя безмерно.

Со всеми этими глупыми навязчивыми обвинениями в голове почти не слышно того, что Рен говорит вслух. Но и этого хватает, чтобы усомниться в разумности его слов. Хакс не верит в то, что сможет пробиться к нему через окружающий Рена сонм треволнений, но все равно пытается. А пораженно чувствуя, что тот зачем-то снова лезет к нему в голову, почти паникует. Рен читает не скрытое ничем, словно весь Хакс у него на ладони, но читает больше себя, чем его. Но только ему положено ни во что себя не ставить. У Хакса такого права нет — и как он только посмел. Обида расползается чернильным пятном и сменяется болью, в разуме и в теле. Пальцы на шее сжимаются слишком крепко для показательного жеста, и весь этот разговор вдруг кажется Хаксу запредельно личным, хоть вслух не произносится и малой доли. Не остается ничего иного, как дать Рену то, что он хочет. Сказать то, что он хочет.

Опять получив способность свободно дышать, Хакс идет вслед за ним к лифту. Смотрит Рену в спину и обескураженно признает: тот слишком замкнут и слишком взвинчен, чтобы понять. А потому Хакс с раздражением заставляет себя отложить обсуждение своего положения еще на несколько часов.

 

***

 

В какой-то момент это изматывает его окончательно. Рядом с Реном ему сейчас тяжелее, чем с кем бы то ни было, он старается изо всех сил и прячет по возможности то, что может разглядеть в нем новый Верховный лидер. Они прибывают на Крайт, и нужно сражаться, нужно биться плечом к плечу — а Рен не готов. Он жаждет этого, его бешеные желания опасны уже сами по себе, и Хакс не представляет, как можно с ними выходить на бой.

И все же. Он смотрит на Рена — тот выглядит сосредоточенным. Напряженным, но спокойным. Даже странно, что человек столь страстный способен держаться так хорошо. Хакс сейчас уважает это больше, чем когда-либо. Пусть против них лишь жалкие останки противника, а техника их проржавела — он ни в чем уже не уверен. Голова плывет, саднит шею, а гул в голове с каждым часом все громче. Разумный командир сейчас пришелся бы как нельзя кстати. И Рен с этой ролью справляется.

Но... Конечно.

Первый порыв Хакса — забиться в угол звездолета, свернуться и прикрыть руками голову. Второй — довести старого ублюдка до того же. Размазать по соли Крайта у всех на виду... Как она посмела снова с ним так поступить? Хакс отчетливо чувствует, как трещит по швам. Это слишком. Он не справляется — и Рен не справляется тем более. Хакс в каком-то смысле понимает, что с ним происходит, он сам испытывал то же — но если именно Рен решил напялить на себя корону, то ему в подобной слабости теперь отказано.

Чем яростнее палят орудия, тем сильнее ощущение сжимающейся на горле ладони. Дышит ли Рен вообще? Не потерялся ли среди поднятой им же бури? У него не дрожат руки, он напряжен, как струна, но руки не дрожат — когда Хакс понимает, что тот просто застыл, он искренне хочет помочь. Рену, правда, не хватает такта принять эту помощь с достоинством, но на это уже плевать. Все равно. Как только он покидает звездолет, Хакс садится в его кресло. Без разницы, что видел пилот. Или кто-то другой. Все они. Ему плохо до тошноты, и вряд ли Рену легче. Когда в прошлый раз тот убил отца, его смогла одолеть девчонка — сейчас, видимо, можно лишь молиться, что Скайуокер его не убьет. Лживая тварь.

Так что, наверное, даже хорошо, что никакого Скайуокера нет и в помине. Это больно, несправедливо, но за всем этим — хорошо. Им и без него есть чем занять себя. Самым желанным трофеем становится Рен. Выгоревший дотла, тоже пустой и способный мыслить трезво. Теперь он хочет только самого главного — зачистить базу, выбить оттуда Сопротивление. Хоть оба они почти уверены, что выбивать там уже некого.

— Перегруппировать войска, — командует Хакс. Голос усталый, но не слабый. Впрочем, они и так показали себя во всей красе. Тоже оба. Но это потом. — Приготовиться к зачистке и следовать за Верховным лидером. Опускайтесь. 

Уже на базе Сопротивления, в конце всего этого — в конце последней партии — Хакс чувствует только усталость и гул в ногах. И рад этому, потому что несколько суток назад он считал день гибели Старкиллера одним из худших. Он бы расхохотался сейчас — и не может. Вместо этого он дает штурмовикам при входе в штаб знак отойти подальше и сам проходит внутрь, к Рену. К своему новому Верховному лидеру, вероятно. Все же нужно пока что это признать.

Это все еще рискованно, учитывая только что утихшую внутри Рена бурю. Хакс слишком хорошо успел прочувствовать ее на себе, и следы от нее не сойдут еще долго. Но больше терпеть сил нет.

Когда Рен замечает его, в голове слышатся отголоски недовольства. Но не больше. Рен окидывает его взглядом и слабо кивает.

— Мы упустили их.

— Да, — откликается Хакс хрипло.

Рен поднимается на ноги с той же усталостью в движениях. Он вымотан до предела, а предел его, видимо, гораздо дальше, чем у самого Хакса. Но он не собирается его жалеть — из-за его глупости все и началось, и если бы он не был настолько...

— Тише, — шикает на него Рен утомленно. — Раньше вы так громко не думали.

— Раньше я не чувствовал в голове дыры размером с кулак, — так же утомленно отвечает Хакс. — Это все, сегодня...

Рен кивает и садится на один из ящиков. Хакс, наплевав на условности, опускается на соседний.

Несколько минут они просто молчат, словами и мыслями. Наступает оглушающая тишина. Наконец Хакс вспоминает.

— Когда я докладывал Сноуку...

— Он бы узнал, что я сделал с вами в шаттле.

— А в шаттле...

— Запаниковал. Сноук пытался связать мое сознание с сознанием Рей. Наверное, часть досталась и вам, — заканчивает Рен. Помедлив несколько секунд, он добавляет: — Что еще?

Хакс слабо кривится.

— Какой толк говорить, если тебя постоянно...

— Прерывают.

Хакс дергает в его сторону подбородком. Рен опускает голову, волосы падают на лицо, но разум все равно улавливает легкое веселье. Хакс почти не верит в это.

— Вы вообще имеете хоть какое-то понятие о своевременности?

Рен смотрит на него исподлобья, но все равно кивает спустя несколько секунд. Хакс решает продолжить.

— Я устраиваю вас на своей должности?

— Пока что, — осторожно отвечает Рен. К его чести, в голову к Хаксу он больше не лезет.

— Тогда исправьте то, что сделали.

Просто произнеся это вслух, он чувствует огромное облегчение, словно само это должно запустить процесс регенерации.

Рен, однако, молчит. Хакс бросает на него один взгляд, другой и вдруг пораженно хмурит брови.

— Мне нет никакого дела до того, кто из них вас этому научил! — он оскорбленно вскочил бы со своего ящика, но это требует лишних сил. — Верните все как было, Рен. С меня на сегодня и так хватит сломанных игрушек.

Тот отвечает словно нехотя:

— Вы не понимаете, Хакс? Того, что делаете сейчас. 

Хакс хочет потребовать еще раз, но осекается на полуслове.

_Это я исправлять не умею._

_Так научитесь, крифф вас раздери_ , — это непривычно и неудобно, и Хакс не представляет себе, как оно работает. Что безмерно злит. С другой стороны...

_Генерал._

Что?

Я не уверен, что этот эффект можно устранить.

Хакс недоверчиво смотрит на него, и Рен встречает его взгляд открыто. Он не врет. 

— Что ж, полагаю, это смертельный приговор, — устало подводит итог Хакс.

Крифф. Он ни разу не думал об этом за все эти три дня. О том, чем может грозить ему неконтролируемый доступ к чувствам нового Верховного лидера.

— Не настолько неконтролируемый, как вам кажется, — произносит Рен негромко, смотря на свои пыльные сапоги. — Но это, безусловно, может стать огромной проблемой.

Хакс чувствует осторожное тепло внутри и приоткрывает на мгновение рот.

— Или преимуществом.

— Если правильно разыграть карты, — Рен поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит выжидающе. Прикоснуться к его мыслям он все еще не пытается.

— Я не играю в карты, — зачем-то сообщает ему Хакс.

— Я знаю, — кивает Рен. — Когда вы начали повторять мои приказы, я понял, что что-то не так. Успел узнать немного того и немного этого.

— Долго же вы... — Хакс осекается, но мысль летит быстрее. Рен на миг морщится.

— У меня были и более важные дела. Суть в том, что...

Хакс даже не пытается отказать себе в удовольствии.

— Суть в том, — прерывает он Рена, — что теперь я могу быть или полезнее, или опаснее для вас. И вы предлагаете решить это мне.

— Вы забыли упомянуть, что теперь я еще и всегда буду знать, какого вы обо мне мнения.

Хакс фыркает.

— А я, вероятно, буду знать, какого вы мнения обо всем на свете, — он смотрит на Рена очень долго. И все равно знает, что уже сделал выбор. — Просто приведите мою голову в относительный порядок. Дальше я справлюсь сам.

Рен хмыкает и встает. Хакс поднимается с ним вместе.

— Когда вы закончите и я начну мыслить здраво, я могу и отказать вам, — предупреждает он.

Рен приподнимает брови и на долю секунды криво усмехается. А потом кивает на выход и первым идет к нему. Осторожно заглянув в собственное сознание, Хакс с удовлетворением понимает, что этот ужасающий, болезненный коридор вежливо прикрыт с другой стороны грубой заплаткой.


End file.
